1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor circuits, and more specifically, to semiconductor circuits with low voltages.
2. Related Art
As technology improves, there is a desire to design integrated circuits, such as memory devices like static random access memories (SRAMs), that have at least the following three characteristics: 1) the smallest possible area (i.e., a small footprint); 2) good stability by having read static noise margins large enough to yield with statistical transistor variations; and 3) a write voltage margin large enough to yield with statistical transistor variation. It is difficult to design an integrated circuit that includes all three characteristics. For example, an integrated circuit can be designed that has good read stability by increasing the area but improving the read stability can cause the write voltage to degrade, which is undesirable. Thus, there is a need for an integrated circuit that has a small footprint, high read static noise margins, and is easy to write.